deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog vs Fox McCloud
Sonic vs Fox McCloud is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Sonic vs Star Fox, Which animal leader of an evil fighting group will win this Death Battle? Intro Wiz: They are the courageous characters that all the kids look up to. They're the leaders of the bunch, and you know them well. Boomstick: And today these two are finally back to kick the other person's tail. Sonic, the Blue Blur. Wiz: And Fox McCloud, leader of Star Fox. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? Sonic Wiz: It was a dark time for Mobius. The evil Dr. Eggman has kidnapped the critters and has forced them into slavery by becoming his personal robots. Boomstick: Just like my ex-wife! Wiz: Dude, is there anything that doesn't remind you of her? Boomstick: Not really. But that's not the point. What is the point is Sonic the Hedgehog! (Sonic: Sonic's the name, speeds my game!) Wiz: The most notable thing about Sonic is his speed. While he's far from the fastest character in fiction, he's still faster then most. Boomstick: The guy can run up to at least the speed of light, and can go even faster with the spin-dash. Wiz: The spin-Dash allows Sonic to curl up into a ball, spin in place, then go really fast. Boomstick: How does he not barf like nuts afterwords? I mean, I would! Wiz: I don't know. Maybe he's used to it. Boomstick: He can also use the Homing Attack, which shoots himself towards the closets targets, the Light-Speed dash, self-explained, and the Spin Bounce. Wiz: Sonic can also fight pretty well. He's strong enough to punch through metal and can jump pretty high without using his speed. Boomstick: But when the Blue Blur is in a pinch, or just wants to over-kill it, he can use the 7 chaos emeralds to turn into Super Sonic. (Sonic: Super Sonic style!) Wiz: In this form, all of Sonic's stats are multiplied by X10, including is already absurd speed. As Super Sonic, he can travel well above the speed of light and beyond. Boomstick: He's managed to take down man-made gods, creatures made to destroy worlds, and the crap Sega has been recently putting him through. Lego Dimensions is not one of those things. Wiz: Even without his Super State, he can still move at the speed of sound, destroy robots with ease, and has foiled Dr. Eggman a billion times. Boomstick: However, he has his flaws. He mostly runs into action without a plan, his Super form has a time limit, and he's scared of water. Even though real hedgehogs can swim. And it's adorable. (Sonic: S is for Sonic, baby!) Fox Wiz: A long time ago in a galaxy far far away, James McCloud, Pigma Dengar and Peppy Hare went to Venom to try and defeat Andross. However, Pigma betrayed the team, which caused them to be captured. Peppy escaped, but James was killed. After Peppy told Fox about his father's death, Fox wanted revenge on Andross and decided to start the Star Fox team. Boomstick: Are you sure this isn't Star Wars? Wiz: Man, is everything a ripoff to you these days? Boomstick: Well Wiz, most things are ripoffs. Hell, this show itself is probably a ripoff of some other VS Show I've never heard of. Weapons and Abilities: *Blaster - Lets Fox shoot rapid fire lasers. Can also be fired in charge shots. *Fire Fox - Fox catches himself on fire and flies upwards. *Fox Illusion - Fox jets forward, creating an after-image effect. *Reflector - Lets Fox reflect projectiles. He has to stand still while using this. *Jet Pack - Lets Fox fly around. Wiz: Some of Fox's best feats include defeating Andross on his own twice, was able to end the Lylat Wars alongside his team, regularly defeats Star Wolf, battled a whole planet of dinosaurs and appeared in every Smash Bros game to date. Boomstick: However, he isn't that impressive outside of his Arwing. He also tends to just run into fights immediately, which can lead to an easy defeat. Wiz: However, Fox has proved time and time again that he's got what it takes to be the leader of Star Fox, no matter how many times Nintendo remakes Star Fox 64. Fox: I see 'em up ahead. Let's rock 'n' roll! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Sonic the Hedgehog was running along Green Hill Zone when suddenly something crashed in front of him. The space soldier Fox McCloud jumped out, looked at the wreck, and sighed. This was the fifth time this had happened. He turned around only to see a pissed off Hedgehog. Sonic: Hey! You nearly killed me! Both then got ready to fight. FIGHT!!! Fox made his move first, pulling out his laser gun and shooting at Sonic. The Blue Blur dodged the blaster shots and spindashed at Fox. The space fox jumped over Sonic and kicked him away, then Sonic home attacked him. Fox used his shine to block the attack, then grabbed Sonics foot and threw him away. The Hedgehog got back up and ran up to Fox and kicked him away. Both fighters then ran at each other. When they reached each other, Sonic tried to drop kick Fox away, but missed and ended up having Fox's fist in his face. Sonic then used his speed to run as he got a distance from Fox. The space soldier used his Fox illusion powers to dash right at Sonic only to be kicked away. Sonic waved his finger at him. Sonic: Hey, your not the only one who's fast! Sonic then started running circles around Fox, making a tornado that sucked him up into it. Sonic also jumped in it and started striking him inside the twister, then finally knocking him out of it. Fox hits the ground with a thud as Sonic lands next to him and tries to stomp on him. Fox rolls away (DO A BARREL ROLL) and throws a bomb at Sonic, who grabs it and throws it away, it exploding behind him. Fox then threw another bomb at the a Blue Blur, but once again Sonic caught the bomb and threw it a Fox this time. Dispite using the Shine to soften the blow, he was still knocked back off a cliff. Thinking he was done for, Sonic was about to run away when suddenly Fox flew back up in his ship. He started shooting at Sonic, who dodged all of the laser and then tried homing attacking it. Fox did a barrel roll to avoid it, but Sonic ended up on top of the ship. The Ship started flying around at high speeds as Sonic held on for his life as he suddenly fell off. Two missiles where then shot at Sonic, but he home attacked them and hopped back on the ship. He then broke the glass of the cockpit, grabbed Fox out of it, then threw him off. The ship then started to fall onto the floor. Fox hit the floor, nearly unconscious, and he tried to get back up...only for his own ship to crush him and then explode. K.O!!! Sonic brushed off his hands and started to run away until three other Ships flew in front of him. Falco, Slippy, and Peppy had arrived to take down the Hedgehog. Sonic sighed. This ain't gonna be easy. Results Boomstick: Well, that was anti-climatic. Wiz: While Fox was more intelligent and had the weaponry advantage, that's about it. Sonic was far stronger than Fox, even in his base form. I mean, we have someone who is Wall Level versus someone who is City Level. Boomstick: It also doesn't help that Sonic blitzes the ever living crap out of McCloud. Sonic also has far more combat experience on land while Fox is usually used to fighting people in his Arwing. Wiz: And don't even get us started on Super Sonic. Boomstick: Looks like Fox's hopes and dreams were crushed. Wiz: The winner is Sonic. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Starfox' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Hipper/Gold Collab Season Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles